Crash and Burn
by Pally Mon
Summary: My first Michi Songfic! It's Crash and Burn by Savage Garden..Please R/R!!!


Hi! This is my first song ficcie!! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, so there!!

Dedication: I dunna know.. All the Michi writers on FF.net!!

This is my first song fic!! Expect more… much more..* evil laughter *

Well, to explain this.. it's a Michi, and I'm using the Song, Crash and Burn, By Savage Garden. So, enjoy!

Oh yeah, Matt has just broken up with Mimi, and Tai was going out with Sora. *Dodges books thrown at her * Just, that's how the story starts!! 

Crash and Burn

Tai watched as Mimi ran out of the forest, tears trickling down her face. He angers as he sees Matt slamming his fist into a tree, only to be comforted by a cool breeze, racing through his hair.

**__**

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart

Tai looks over to Sora, but finds her missing. Tai's heart shatters as he sees Sora's hands caressing Matt's face, his eyes plastered with guilt.

**__**

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold

Tai's face flusters with anger, wanting to strangle them both, but got up and chased after Mimi. He tripped on a tree root, but got back up and ran faster, blocking out the world around him.

**__**

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

His heart began to race, his mind overflowing with questions and emotions. Tai stops as he sees Mimi crying by a lake. He tiptoes, so not to startle her, and taps her on the back.

**__**

Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

Mimi looks up at him, her red eyes, tearing Tai's heart. Mimi wipes her eyes, and puts a smile on for their leader, but soon breaks into sobs. Tai sat down next to Mimi, and gently stroked her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her honey dew locks.

**__**

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash, then crash and burn 

You're not alone

Tai lifts up Mimi's head, and takes off his gloves to dry her tears. Tai asked Mimi what had happened. Mimi looks deep into Tai's brown eyes looking for understanding. Mimi took in a deep breath and began her story..

**__**

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

Flashback:

Matt wants to see Mimi alone. She nods in agreement, and follows him into the woods. After finding a clearing, Matt looks into Mimi's light brown eyes. Mimi puts a hand to his face, and asks what's wrong. Matt turns his head, her hand taken off his cheek.

**__**

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day

Mimi had a shocked look on her face, awaiting Matt's explanation. He looks at her again, regretting what he had done. Matt laid a hand on Mimi's shoulder, but soon looks over to Sora. Mimi saw the way they were looking at each other, and knew of the consequences. 

**__**

Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

Matt removed his hand from Mimi's shoulder, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I love someone else." Mimi gasps, and feels the tears well up in her eyes. She slaps him across his cheek, his face thrown to the side. Matt holds his cheek in pain, but whispers, "I think I deserved that." 

**__**

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone

Mimi glares over to Sora, who has her head lowered as well. Mimi says nothing, but turns and runs away. Matt slams his fist into a tree, feeling guilty.

End of Flashback:

**__**

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

Tai gasps at Mimi's story, his heart aching to reach out to her. Tai feels his blood boiling, in pity for Mimi and himself. Matt had left Mimi for Sora, and Sora left him for Matt. Tai lifted Mimi's head and look away her tears with his lips. Mimi looked startled at first, but then felt his touch to be welcome. They each felt a surge of energy run through their bodies, at the fact that they were so close together.

**__**

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart

Mimi opened her mouth to speak, but stood silent when Tai rested his finger on her soft pink lips. Mimi smiled, and laid her hand on Tai's cheek. Tai took his hand, and covered her hand, savoring her sweet, warm touch.

**__**

Let me be the one you call

If you jump, I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

Mimi blushed, her cheeks becoming rosy. Mimi and Tai got lost in each other's eyes. Tai wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist. He expected a slap, but only found Mimi blushing.

**__**

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

Mimi wrapped her arms around Tai's neck, her nose almost touching his chin. Tai closed his eyes and leaned into Mimi, connecting his lips with hers. Mimi savored the taste of his lips, hungering for more. Mimi gave into Tai's charm, kissing him deeply. They broke apart, blushing. Mimi gave Tai a quick kiss, then rested her head on his broad shoulder. Tai rested his head on hers, and stroked her angelic hair. 

"I love you Mimi."

"I love you too, Tai."

The two lovers stared into the night, alone in each other's arms.

**__**

If you need to crash, then crash and burn

You're not alone…..

~*~*~*~*~

The End! My first song fic!! I'm sorry. I'm on a Michi streak, with finishing Obsession and all! :P

Well, PULEEZE R/R!!! Thanks! ^_^ 

~Pally Mon~


End file.
